Just a man
by MRCHICKENMCNUGGETS
Summary: Many thought of him as an undying symbol, a legend that will live on forever. However, that legend was simply a tired man, doing all he can to ensure the future would be better. Now all he wants is a place to rest, a place untouched by the horrors of nuclear war and Armageddon. Well, he got his wish alright, though he will not be resting any time soon. Rated M for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's note**

 **Hey what up y'all? Okay I know I have been very inactive, but, now I am back baby. Well hopefully for a longer time. Anyways this is a brand new story. I know some of you might be asking. "Oh so glorious one what about the rest of your stories?" I say fuck'em. Nah just kidding, I will most likely be rewriting them, gotta see if I first have the time though. But, yeah, I will be taking down those stories too, no point leaving it up there anymore. The reason for that is well, when I went back and looked at the story, well in the bluntest way possible, it sucked and it was cringy. Maybe it is just me since, well I am the kind of person that thinks my own voice is cringy, so I might be a little bias. But, yeah, I looked back at those stories and it was really cringy, maybe except for my newer one? But that is kind of up for debate. So anyways, enough crap from me and lets get down to the story. As you all can see, if you can't then, kudos to you for even making your way to this website and this story. Any who, it is a Fallout and RWBY crossover! Reason why I did this crossover? Well, RWBY, me like, Fanfiction, me like more, and Fallout New Vegas, me like even more and love it long time. So why not combine it all together. So now sit back relax and enjoy! (Hopefully)**

* * *

 **Exposition**

The Mojave wasteland, a treacherous place filled with mutants, raiders and the invisible fires of radiation. It is a harsh place where only the strong survive, and the weak perish. Many have walked the wasteland and have seen the horrors that it produced, some develop self-destructing habits to cope, while others fall into insanity. Very few have actually been able to endure the trials and challenges the Mojave had threw at them and still come out relative sane and intact. One of those very few people was, The Courier. A man that has been shot in the head twice and lived to not only take revenge on his shooter, but, dramatically changed the wasteland forever. Some know him as Courier Six. Some know him as a friend and companion. Some know him as a monster that will destroy any that gets in his way. Now, he is mostly known as the leader of New Vegas.

 **LINE BREAK**

It was high noon and Mccree appeared killing everyone instantly.

 ***Static Transmission***

 **Lucky 38 Presidential suite**

It was roughly 10 in the morning when a woman slammed her fist down on the table in the Lucky 38 Presidential suite just as a man unveiled an ace of spades.

"Dammit Six! There is simply no way you have that card you must be cheating!" A woman in a dress wearing a pair of shades yelled while pouting at a figure wearing a helmet that has 2 red tinted eyes.

"Come on Veronica why would I ever cheat? I am the upstanding leader of New Vegas I would never eve-"the figure was cut off as a pair of jacks and ace fell from his sleeve.

The woman now known as Veronica glared at the figure while 2 other people were trying the hardest to hide their smiles.

"Errr o-oops?"

The figure stuttered out pathetically while his helmet sweated buckets. How is that possible? No one knows.

"She's got you there Six."

A man with a shaved head wearing a red beret, a pair of shades, along with some desert coloured body armour and khaki pants with combat boots chuckled.

"You're the leader of New Vegas boss, a place fill with liars, gamblers and thugs. I'm sure in no way are you anything like those types of people."

A figure with rotting flesh and skin wearing a vaquero outfit sarcastically said.

"Six, I am giving you a few options now. One, you give me my winnings and get punched in the face. Two, you get a beat down and I take my winnings. Lastly, three you give me all your winnings and I won't punch you in the face."

Veronica said while all along wearing the sweetest smile on her face.

"I…er…can I make a counter offer?" **[Barter 100/∞]**

Veronica puts on her power fist and started adjusting it before turning to The Courier.

"I'm sorry you were saying?" **[Barter Failed, with no chance of success in the first place.]**

"I-I mean I choose option 3 of course! You c-can have all my winnings."

The man known as the Legion's worst nightmare and the Slayer of Lanius, cower before a girl 1 head shorter than him.

"Pleasure doing business with you Six."

Veronica happily said as she collected all her caps.

"Hard to believe this is the one that killed the Legate Lanius single handily in melee combat with a flag pole and his bare hands."

The man wearing the beret whispered to the ghoul in the Vaquero outfit.

"Can it Boone! Do you have any idea how scary she can be? I bet you if I were to sic Veronica on Lanius she could probably win against him. It would probably put a stop to the Legions view on women if that were to happen."

The Courier yelled at his friend, embarrassed.

"Maybe you should have actually done it boss. It would have been a major hit to their morale considering they view women as their inferior, and would serve to humiliate the legion."

"Ah you are right Raul but, there may also be another consequence, if they were humiliated badly they would no doubt seek to regain their honour if there were more people like Lanius. Thus, ensuring that a war will begin much sooner and the legion would be much more prepared and much more motivated than before. Thus, causing me to have very little time to plan for a second war, I am not so arrogant as to believe that my current army can defeat the entirety of the east. The only reason I won the battle of hoover dam was due to the element of surprise, NCR weakened forces, aid from our allies and negotiations with General Lee Oliver to keep NCR happy towards New Vegas. Back to the main point, should a person of high standing such as myself defeat the Legate in 1 on 1 combat honourably, the legion would think twice before attempting another invasion against such a powerful faction with a strong leader. Thus, deterring them for a long while, which gives me more than enough time to prepare should a second war come."

The Courier finished while his companions all looked at him in awe. They all had the same thoughts.

'This is why this man is able to defeat both the Legion and NCR at Hoover Dam. This is why this man is the leader of Vegas'

Power is what the man known as the Courier is associated with. However, one does not survive the wasteland based solely on sheer strength and endurance. Intelligence, long-term planning and cunning can easily overcome a stronger and hardier foe. Sure, The Courier is a large man with enough strength to wrestle a Yao Guai and win, and is also capable of out lasting most people in a footrace while carrying 160 pounds worth of equipment and supplies. However, what separates him from any another person was his Intelligence, foresight and adaptability. Most wastelanders only think short-term or cling on to old world ideology, like the NCR that keeps expanding without securing its other territories first, making their resources and men stretched thin. The Legion, which tried to mimic ancient history Rome, trying to obliterate each and every person's cultural identity in such a short period of time. Mr House, who is a tyrant to the people of New Vegas, and is arrogant enough to think that New Vegas could survive on its own without any help except for the 3 families. All these factions cling on to old world ideas, refusing to adapt to the new environment, refusing to acknowledge that the times have changed.

"But, what about when you grow old or die?"

Veronica asked hesitantly. The courier simply chuckled and replied.

"Why do you think I wear this armour that covers me head to toe? There are a few reasons behind this, firstly being that it looks cool. Secondly, it provides decent protection and can be maintained easily. Lastly, being that it covers my face and body giving me a sense of anonymity, and it also serves as a symbol like Lanius. Many know the name Lanius but, none know what lies behind the mask nor if it is the same person. However, when one sees Lanius, they see a symbol of terror. They see the symbol of the Legion. Now, when one sees my armour, they see The Courier, the one that single handily defeated the Legion and its legate along with the NCR. They also see a symbol of freedom and hope, or for the Legion, they see a symbol of resistance, terror and power that will stand in their way. So should I grow old or die, I shall simply pass my mantle down to another and let the legend of The Courier continue on. A man once taught me that symbols are important, and that one should wear it proud so that others will follow in that same symbol."

The Courier finished. The Courier sighed as he remembered the one called Ulysses, the one that taught him many things, unknowingly or knowingly. A man that The Courier respects for his abilities and traits, a man that had so much wisdom and strength, a man that could have ruled the wasteland if he wasn't broken.

"You really thought of everything haven't you Six?"

Veronica said. The Courier chuckled, but it was empty, void of any humour and emotion.

"I have to, if I don't, the people of the Waste would suffer. I cannot be out there protecting everyone forever I will perish; after all, I am but a man."

"Anyways, should I ever be gone anytime soon, there really isn't much to be worried about. I have Arcade and Yes-Man upgrading the Securitrons to the Mk III, software and hardware, they should now be able to speak and act like a human with the improved A.I and be able to deal and take much more punishment. Also with the building of schools, a hospital and housing, the future generation would be well prepared for any challenges should I be gone. Also I have another set of similar looking armour for anyone of you to wear, to take my place should I ever be gone. Management of the strip and expansion are all being taken care off by Yes-man and Cass, with Cass giving her insight on the matter and Yes-Man carrying out orders. So should any of you have to actually don on the armour of The Courier you would not have to really worry about management of New Vegas. All in all, the future of New Vegas should be ensured for the next 20 years. After that it will be all up to the next generation to run Vegas. So does that answer your question Veronica?"

Veronica nodded her head slowly. The Courier clapped his hands once and walked towards the elevator; before he entered, he turned back and said.

"War, war never changes."

"No! War has changed!"

 **Sorry couldn't resist doing that. :P**

"If war never changes, mankind must, through the trials and tribulation they face. The ones that are able to survive the wasteland are not always the strongest or toughest, but, the smartest and the ones that are able to adapt the quickest." With that final piece the elevator's doors closed and it would be the last they saw him.

 **Penthouse**

"Yes-man, report."

"Alright Sir! Firstly, expansion and construction are all doing well, the schools and housing are about 50% done! Secondly, the NCR are still remaining friendly towards New Vegas after we agreed to share the power with them. Thirdly, the Securitrons have just been recently upgraded to the new and improved Mk III software making them very difficult to hack, though should they be hacked the Securitrons will shut down to protect the people. They have also been upgraded to the new Mk III body, composed of new light weight steel as tough as Titanium. The new light weight steel is able to withstand bullets fired from an Anti-Material Rifle, so they should pretty much be bullet proof. They are also now armed with both ballistics and energy weapons, a .44 machine gun and a Gatling laser along with their already installed rockets. Lastly, recently Brotherhood of Steel patrols are sighted near the walls of New Vegas. There is a 75% they would attack when we are doing construction and building new walls to encompass Freeside. Other than this news, everything else is going A-Okay."

"Alright, thank-you Yes-Man, I will personally go and scout out the Brotherhood patrol. However, send a few more Securitrons to protect Freeside from any attacks. Also, report and consult with the companions from now on should there ever be a need to make a decision."

"Yes sir!"

The Courier sighed as he returned to his now empty presidential suite to gear up for not only a fight, but, for a long trip to somewhere else other than the Mojave. The Courier was tired. He was tired of the wasteland, the Mojave, the factions, everything. To him, the Mojave Desert was just a hell-hole, and the best thing he could do was to make it better for the people of the next generation. He had done more than enough already. It was now up to the next generation to ensure that this hell-hole does not remain as one. He has his standard Elite Riot Gear on, along with a few grenades and explosives. A light shining in the darkness chambered for .45 auto ammunition holstered on his right leg, a gift from a good neighbour, Joshua Graham or also known as the Burned Man. The All-American, a modified carbine chambered for 5.56mm ammunition holstered on the left side of his backpack, packs one heck of a punch with a decent magazine size. The Survivalist Rifle, an old service rifle that has seen better days, chambered for 12.7mm rounds that will punch through most armour holstered on the right side of the backpack. The Medicine Stick, a modified stronger variant of the brush gun that is chambered for 45-70 Govt rounds, it packs an even greater punch than the Survivalist Rifle stuffed in his backpack. A special bowie knife called "Blood-nap" holstered on his left chest. Finally, The Anti-Material Rifle, a weapon made to punch through tanks and things much tougher. However, it is currently in pieces as it was too large to carry and pack whole. Now properly geared up, he set off to Freeside to observe the patrol.

 **Line Break**

The Courier arrived only to see 4 Brotherhood Paladins firing upon the Securitrons who are defending the hurt workers as they rushed to safety. The Courier quickly stepped in a fire a shot in the air, getting the attention of the Paladins.

"Brothers, why have you chosen to attack my city? Have I not aid you in many ways? Have I not helped you against the NCR? Do you deem me that irresponsible that such technology cannot be trusted in my hands? Am I not part of the Brotherhood?"

The Paladins paused for a moment before a familiar elder came from the back, Elder McNamara.

"What you say is true. However, you should have known that such technology can only be trusted with the ENTIRE Brotherhood of Steel. Not a single lone Paladin. You are but one person, how can we be so sure that you will not abuse such technology for your own purpose?"

"Have I not earned your trust by fixing you air filtration system? Have I not earned your trust by venturing to Black Mountain? Do all those incidents not mean anything?"

"While it is true that you have earned the Brotherhood's trust with your actions, it is not enough for this level of technology. Entire armies of robots run by A.I can go rogue and are hackable do you not see the danger? We must put a stop to you and your army."

The Courier looked at the Elder calmly and replied back in a cold tone.

"I see you are ruled by fear and greed. You only want to seize control of such technology so that your faction would be the only that survives. You fear that a new nation such as mine would trample all over the Brotherhood of Steel. You fear the power I hold and you fear change. I see words will not dissuade you. Very well then."

With those words uttered, The Courier sprang to action, dropping a couple of grenades at the feet of the elder and his Paladins rolling into cover. He then pulled out his Medicine Stick and started loading the gun with 45-70 Govt, SWC rounds. He quickly stood up and fire 2 shots, punching through the glass visor of the T-51B Power Helmet and killing 2 of the dazed Paladins. The remaining Paladins snapped out of their daze and started firing upon The Courier; The Courier quickly pulled out his pistol and fired at the unarmoured elder injured by the explosion, killing him with a few .45 rounds to the head. The Paladins continued firing, with one getting a lucky shot hitting something in the Courier's coat. Sparks started flying everywhere as the plasma hit the transportalponder causing a violent reaction. The Courier tried to get rid of the device unfortunately, he was still in the blast radius, and in a last ditch effort The Courier threw a plasma grenade at the two Paladins before giving them the finger.

"If I'm going down, you are coming with me."

With that, a great flash of light appeared, leaving no trace of The Courier and the Paladins he fought.

 **Aftermath**

The people of Freeside would tell this story until 'The Courier' appeared once more. Thus, adding to his already impressive feats of a Courier that not only cheated death once, but had done so 1 more time.

 **Lucky 38 Presidential Suite**

'The Courier' walked in with another 2 'Couriers' and sat down at the table. 'The Couriers' then pulled off their helmets, revealing themselves to be Veronica, Boone and Raul. They had all assumed the mantle of 'The Courier' keeping the legend alive. They all sat there staring at the table, thinking the same thing.

'Where are you Six?'

 **Remnant**

The Courier has been through many things, trekking through a den of Deathclaws, surviving The Divide, the poisonous Sierra Madre casino and Big Mountain, fought Lanius, and walked through the Boomers artillery field and also surviving 2 gun shots to the face. However, what he did not expect was landing on a scorpion stinger and redirecting its direction just, as it was about to pierce a girl dressed in black and red.

"Owww my back…."

He mumbled, before he blinked a few times to clear the blurriness of his eyes only to see a lush green landscape in front of him. Filled with trees and flora and what looks like a Radscorpion queen, all seems goo-wait, a Radscorpion queen? The Courier immediately leaped off the ground away from the Radscorpion look alike while pelting it with bullets the creature looked annoyed and quickly send out its stinger to end The Courier's life. The Courier braced himself for the pain, he waited….nothing. He cracked one of his eyes open to see ice surrounding the stinger, and a teenager with white hair in a ponytail, wielding what looks to be a combination of a revolver and a rapier.

"I don't know who you are, but, I am not so heartless to let some someone die." The girl said looking at the wastelander. The Courier nodded his head er helmet? In thanks. He turned to his side to see a Paladin's T-51B Power Armour without the person in it. He wondered just what was going on and where was he, before he quickly got into the huge hulking suit for some added protection. The group simply stared at him in confusion at what his doing, and how he knew how to operate that piece of machinery.

"Well now, guess you were just _dropping in_ eh?"

A blonde busty girl said while the girl in red and black groaned.

"Urgh Yang! Now is not the time for jokes, we are in trouble."

"Umm I think the Nevermore is circling back what should we do?"

A blonde skinny looking guy in armour pointed out.

"Well, our objective is right in front of us, there is no sense in dilly dallying." The white haired girl said.

"She's right, after all our objective is just to get the artefacts and make it to the cliffs. There is no point in fighting these things."

The girl in black and red agreed.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind."

The lanky blonde agreed as well.

"Wait what about him?"

A black haired girl with a bow on top of her head asked.

"Truthfully, I have no clue as to where I am, so I will just have to follow you guys around until I reached civilization."

Just as The Courier had answered them the ice surround the stinger broke and the Deathstalker is free.

"We will _break the ice_ later; after all, I don't want anyone to be _cold_ to me." **Ba dum tssss***

"Ehhhhh!"

Yang said as she high fived The Courier.

"Great now there are 2 of them."

Everyone was cut off from their thoughts as the Nevermore screeched they all quickly grabbed a relic and ran. They ran towards the cliff only for the Deathstalker to burst through the trees.

"Damn it! Run!"

The lanky blonde yelled and everyone started to sprint towards the bridge. Only to be cut off by the Nevermore in front of them ready to fire its feathers.

"Nora distract it!"

A tall Asian looking boy with a green coattail ordered to an Orange haired girl wearing a blouse with a heart shape in the middle along with a black jacket and skirt.

"You got it Ren!"

The now named girl Nora, affirmed as she started pulling out her grenade launcher and started firing at the Nevermore while ducking and dodging the feathers. She didn't notice the Deathstalker behind her, until The Courier shot his respective weapons at the Deathstalker while the white haired girl propelled her forward using some type of symbol. The group continued running until the Nevermore rammed itself into the bridge, thus splitting them up. The Courier, Ren and Pyrrha were on one side holding off the Deathstalker, however their bullets did nothing but irritate the creature. The Deathstalker smacked The Courier back while the rest continued firing.

"We got to get over there. They need help."

The lanky blonde anxiously said to Nora. The girl replied.

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah but erm, I can't make that jump."

The girl grinned viciously as she transformed her grenade launcher into a hammer before slamming it down in front of them making an improvised catapult. She then proceeded to jump on top of the hammer and fired once more, using the force of the explosion to fling her forward.

"AHHHH"

"Weeeeeee! Nora Smash!"

She yelled out as she slammed her hammer on to the top of the Deathstalker's head. Before the Deathstalker could retaliate, she fired her grenade-hammer-launcher and propelled herself backwards. The 5 of them quickly charged at the Deathstalker, with Pyrrha parrying an attack from the Deathstalker and Jaune blocking another one head on. The Courier crouched down and sneaked behind the Deathstalker, (how he managed to do that in 50 pounds of Power Armour is a mystery) planting 3 C-4 charges, 2 Frag mines and 3 plasma mines, while also quickly assembling his Anti Material Rifle. Ren jumped and distracted the Deathstalker by pelting it with his dual auto pistols. The Deathstalker Screeched at Ren and attempted to pierce him with its Stinger until the Courier fired an explosive round at the Deathstalker's stinger, making it drop on its own head staggering and injuring the beast at the same time. The Courier grinned under his helmet and threw a grenade with a cross painted on it.

"Hallelujah!"

The Deathstalker tried to run away only for Nora to fire a grenade at it, and The Courier firing another explosive shot at where he planted his explosives after they all ducked for cover, causing a huge explosion that killed the Deathstalker. The Courier then quickly disassembled his gun before putting it in his backpack once more. The five of them then turned around as they heard a screech, just in time to see the 4 girls working together to decapitate the Nevermore. The Courier couldn't resist and said.

"Now that we have dealt with our 2 problems, I suggest we move on _ahead_." **Ba dum tsss***

The Courier finished and yelped in surprise just as the Nevermore head landed right next to him before vanishing. The group of 4 walked up to the group of 5 before they could even say anything, The Courier opened his mouth once more.

"Hey how is it going? We kinda finished _ahead_ of you." **Ba Dum Tssss***

"Ehhhh!"

Both the Courier and Yang pointed at each other, as Yang puts her arm around his shoulder.

"You and I are going to get along just fine!"

"Hey, don't you think you are coming in a little too… _head strong?_ "

"Ehhhhhhh!"

They both said, once more, pointing at one another.

"Urghhh! You two are the worst! Hmmph, anyways since we have the relic we should head off towar-"

The girl in black and red stopped herself as if realizing something, and collapsed on her knees yelling to the heavens.

"Nooooooo, what have you two done to me?"

Both the Courier and Yang laughed at the young girl's miserable plight.

"Welcome to the dark side."

"One of us! One of us! One of us!"

The group couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of them.

 **Line Break**

"Headmaster Ozpin, what should we do about our new….guest."

A blonde haired woman wearing glasses with a riding crop in hand asked, a silver haired individual with slicked back hair, a pair of tiny glasses and green themed clothes sipping coffee from a mug.

"Nothing Glynda, just invite him for a talk about his unique…circumstances."

"But with all due respect, he could be a threat to the students for all we know."

Ozpin put down his mug and simply said.

"If he were a threat, these 8 students would not be standing now. He could have simply blown them up should he choose to, considering how large an explosion cause by one of those grenades is. He could have easily caught them off guard with that, and also with his huge gun. Just invite him for a talk with me Glynda."

"As you wish headmaster Ozpin."

The blonde woman said before leaving the office. Ozpin picked up his mug and took a sip once more.

"This will be very interesting."

 **Line Break**

9 people sat by a campfire with 1 of them making food, while the other 8 were chatting. Until, the one called Yang spoke.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, since we might all be working together let us introduce ourselves properly. I'll start first. My name is Yang Xiao Long, I love puns, my sister Ruby, my hair and adventure! I hate people who touch my hair, people who bully Ruby and jerks."

Yang finished, looking at her black haired partner, telling her it's her turn.

"I guess it's my turn then. My name is Blake Belladona, I like books, reading, and silence. I dislike racists and bigots." Blake finished.

The Courier stopped and stared at the one known as Blake, he could tell that she was hiding something. He could also tell how much hate and weight was contained in her last few words, however, he would keep this to himself. Yang now looked to her younger sister Ruby who now realized it's her turn.

"Oh uh, my name is Ruby Rose. I love cookies, strawberries, my sister Yang, Zwei my dog, and my baby Crescent Rose. I dislike meanies, criminals and bossy people." The next person is the white haired girl.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I like my older sister Winter, competent people and singing. I dislike childish individuals, incompetent people and stubborn people."

"It's _Weiss_ to meet you."

"Ehhhhhh!"

Yang said snickering, while Weiss glared at her.

"I guess it's my turn eh? The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

As if in sync everyone asks.

"Do they?"

"They will. Well at least I hope they will, my mom always sa-, urgh never mind. Anyways I like, my family of 10 if you include me, the beautiful Snow Angel."

Jaune said as he winked at Weiss causing her to groan in annoyance.

"And cooking I guess. I dislike bullies, mockery and well generally being helpless."

He finished softly. The Courier looked at the boy with a look of understanding. He knew what the boy was going through. After all, he has been in the very same situation for quite a while.

 _Flashback_

 _The man that will be soon known as Courier Six kneeled in front of 6 guys. 5 of them were wearing some sort of jacket with some armour along with a bandana, the last one was wearing a checkered suit_ _and white pants. One of the guys in the jacket spoke._

" _You got what you were after now pay up."_

" _You're crying in the rain paly" came the reply of the man in the checkered suit_

 _The man struggled with his bonds as he tried to free himself. Until another one of the man in the jacket spoke._

" _Huh, guess who's waking up over here?"_

 _The man stopped struggling and looked up to see his captors. The man in the suit threw his cigarette on the ground before stomping it out._

" _Time to cash out."_

" _Would you just get it over with?" The African American man in the jacket complained. The man in the suit puts up a finger silencing him._

" _Maybe Khans kill people without looking em in the face."_

 _He pauses and puts down his finger._

" _But I ain't a fink, dig?"_

 _The man in the suit reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a casino chip that the Courier was delivering. He showed it to him before he started speaking once more._

" _You made your last delivery kid."_

 _He finishes and puts the chip back in his breast pocket and_

" _Sorry you got twisted up in this scene."_

 _He pulls out his 9mm handgun out instead._

" _From where you're kneeling, it must seem like a 18 karat run of bad luck."_

 _He slowly aims his gun at the Courier's face._

" _Truth was, game was rigged from the start."_

 _He finished as he pulled the trigger sending the Courier in a state of unconsciousness._

 _Flashback End_

The Courier closed his eyes and sighed at the memory. He waited for the next person to introduce himself or herself.

"Alright I guess is my turn than! My name is Nora Valkyrie! I like Ren, but, we are not together together y'know? We are like super best friends with one another! I mean it's not like his not handsome or anything, but, that will just be weird right? Anyways, I also like pancakes, breaking legs and blowing stuff up! I dislike meanies, people who pick on my friends and people who take things for granted."

The Courier noted how the cheerful bubbly girl may not be what she seems. The next person was the black haired boy known as Ren.

"My name is Lie Ren, I like my friend Nora, sleeping, reading and meditation. I dislike anything to exciting or risky."

'Well that was short and sweet' thought The Courier. It was now the red head's turn. The Courier's first impression of her was a legion legate due to the armour she wears, a really hot legate though. However, she seems….nice unlike the other legate he has had the "pleasure" to go up against.

"Is it my turn? Oh okay, my name is Pyrrha Nikos, I like exercising, reading and meeting new people. I dislike bullies, people who judge someone base on other people's experience instead of their own and arrogant people."

'A woman that lets her actions speak instead of her words, interesting.'

"Alright now it's time for you to introduce yourself, stranger. C'mon get started metal man."

Yang said addressing the huge hulking metal elephant in the room. The Courier simply smiled under his helmets before turning to the group.

"Well, my name is Ross Marston, you can call me Courier Six though. I like my friends, sleeping and jokes. I dislike people who are short-sighted, tyrants and arrogant people. I was also the leader of a place called New Vegas." **(Now that he introduced himself as Ross, I am just going to call him that from now on.)**

Weiss quirked an eyebrow and asked.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a leader?"

"What are you talking about? I'm like 32."

"Really?! Wow, you're old."

Ruby commented causing the Courier to gain a tic mark.

"I am not old! I'm still young and in the prime of my life!"

"Really? Prove it then."

Now in any other situation The Courier would have probably figured out that it was a plot. A plot to see what was under his helmets sure, but still a plot. Unfortunately, The Courier is sensitive about his age, so rationality flew out of the window, leading to the Courier stepping out of his Power Armour and taking off his helmet to reveal a mop of silver hair and a young face. (Imagine a younger version of Ozpin without the glasses with messier hair and the 2 bullet scars)

"Whaaaaaaat? You're lying there is no way you are 32 years old! You look 18 to me!"

Ross smirked in pride and replied.

"I didn't know I looked that young. "

"I find it highly unlikely that you would look so young at the age of 32."

Weiss said, staring at the Courier.

"I appreciate the compliment ma'am, but I am really not that young."

Ruby quickly presented him a mirror; Ross was confused and took a quick look only to drop the mirror in shock. He was young again.

"I uh wh-, how? If this is a dream please let it come true."

Ruby scrunched up her nose at his response while the others all had varying responses. Weiss and Yang continued staring at his face for a while, totally not because he looked attractive or anything. Blake and Ren didn't really care about it. Meanwhile Nora was looking fascinated at the possibility of de-aging. Pyrrha and Jaune were both shocked that he was a leader of a group of people at such a young age. The only thought that crossed Ross's mind was.

'Just what the heck happened when the transportalponder reacted with the plasma shot?'

"You're such a liar Ross."

"B-but I'm telling the truth."

"What's next? You are going to tell me that you may be from another world?"

"….."

"Seriously?"

Ruby pouted at the young man thinking he was lying, while the rest of the group barring Nora were thinking the same thing.

"So you might be an alien! An immortal alien! I knew it! What are your secrets?! Start talking! Starting with that device on your wrist!"

Ross was taken aback by the girl's exuberant nature for a bit, before putting both hands up placating her.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you what this is."

With that, everyone was curious about The Courier once more.

"This device is able to keep track of my health, what items I currently have on me, my hunger, thirst, sleep and how much weight I am able to carry before I can't even run with it. It also has a system which allows me to target an individual's body parts with my weapon, while showing a percentage chance of whether or not my bullet will hit. It's called V.A.T.S if I am not wrong the full form is called. Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, it also kind of slows time down to a crawl, for me to be able to target everyone without getting shot at. Then, when it is activated well, it's something to behold."

Everyone went wide-eyed at the capabilities of the device, if only such a device could also digitize items so that they can carry large amounts of stuff anywhere. ("Subtle" jibe at the fallout games)

"Wow! That's amazing! Show us how your V.A.T.S works then!"

Ross grinned before grabbing 6 sticks and tossing them into the air. A quick button press on his Pip-Boy and time slowed to a crawl. The Courier targeted all 6 sticks with his Light Shinning in the Darkness, and let V.A.T.S do the work.

 ***Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

The 6 sticks became 12 as they were all shot in half, landing on the ground in front of the group of teenagers. The teens all looked in awe at the display. Ross simply smirked and blew the smoke out of his gun before tipping his imaginary hat.

"Oh well if we are all done; let us all just go to sleep. After all, we are still in initiation you know?"

Weiss said, sparing one last look at Ross before quickly turning away to not get caught. The others all agreed with the white haired heiress before turning in for the night. The Courier simply lay down and started contemplating what to do now. I mean don't get him wrong, this could be a brand new start for him. However, he has no idea where this…place he landed on is. Some country untouched by nuclear war, or maybe a different planet all together? However, one fact is for certain though, it sure is leagues better than the hell-hole called the Mojave so far. The creatures he faced are dangerous, sure. But, it was nothing new to Ross. Actually, now that the Mojave Wasteland was mentioned, The Courier decided to check his Pip-boy map to get a sense of where he is at.

 **ERROR 69 (sorry can't resist it)**

 **NO SATELITES DETECTED.**

 **PLEASE GO TO THE NEAREST STORE TO GET YOUR PIP-BOY CHECKED, OR MOVE TO ANOTHER LOCATION.**

The Courier's eyes widened once more, before sighing and closed his eyes, his last thoughts being.

'Well, I'm not on earth anymore.'

 **End**

* * *

 **Alright this should wrap it up, now tell me what you guys think about the story. Anyways here is my character's S.P.E.C.I.A.L stats just to give a rough gauge of his physicality, for skills, well that is going to be a surprise. (Not really, I'm just really lazy to actually write it out. If you must know all my skills are at 100 except for Explosives and Energy Weapons. Shocking right? Well then again my Courier is at lvl 50)**

 **Base Stats**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Perception: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Charisma: 5**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Agility: 8**

 **Luck: 6**

 **With clothing**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Perception: 12**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Charisma: 6**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Agility: 8**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Got all implants, 8 points in intense training and Divide survivor. Now there might be some questions regarding his carry weight. Well I modified it a little bit when I was playing New Vegas, I wanted to make my experience more realistic. So I installed a backpack mod for immersion and Project Nevada for balancing. My carry weight in game is at 180 with no perks affecting it. Immersion and stuff you know? I am not really treating my character here as a video game character, so yeah! Anyways hope you enjoy this and peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have one question for you, Delivery man. Is a man not entitled to the whole world? No, says the man** **in the west, it belongs to me. The Courier stared at** **Ceaser utterly confused...this was not what he was expecting. Okay, just kidding about that part anyways, 10 points if you can get that reference. So a brand new chapter. The first one was...I would say okay? I guess? Anyways, some questions and reviews to be answered! Firstly, the teams will find out that he killed a lot of people, though would they go ape shit cause they are like batman? Well you will have to find out. Now about me not maxing luck. Well I don't really ever like a luck character in most of my playthroughs, because to me, I always felt that skill beats luck. Its kinda a personal preference so no offense to anyone that has a LUCK character. So I kinda never really invest any points in Luck. I also get that some people would like Six to be a lot more mysterious, sorry to kind of disappoint considering I really suck at mystery, for the life of me I can't really grasp how to actually write a mysterious character. I either make the person a giant asshole (*Cough* Sasuke Uchiha *Cough*) on accident or, completely make him look like a dork. That should kind of give you an idea about how bad I kind of am with mystery characters. Any who, team RWBY and JNPR how should I really put it? They are kind of naive, maybe except for Blake, Weiss, Ren and Nora. Still they are still kind of naive, they are still 17 year old teenagers with all said and done. Most people at that age would normally be a bit more trusting towards a friendly person. Though then again, who is to say that everyone trusts The Courier? Hue hue hue, mysterious~ Okay maybe not mysterious since I spoiled it, but still,** _ **Mysterious~.**_ **Anyways, I bored you guys long enough with this author's note. So leeeeeeeeet's do this!**

* * *

It was at the crack of dawn when Ross woke up. Stretching and doing a little bit of light exercise to warm-up for the day. He looked around to see the group of…acquaintances still fast asleep without a care in the world. He sighed at this and started cooking.

'If they were in the wasteland they would be sleeping with one eye opened instead.'

This simple observation brought into perspective about the life these people had to Ross. They were in one simple word, pure.

'These…children are untainted by the horrors of war, death and destruction. They were all so pure…well maybe most of them were. The ones they call Blake and Weiss seem to have experience these things first hand, along with the ones they call Ren and Nora'

Ross cleared his head as he noticed a few of his acquaintances start to _stir._ **(Get it? His stirring a pot making food, and his friends are starting to wake up. Stir? No? Okay I'll see myself out)**

"Hey Ross…..whatcha cooking?"

Ross looked at the person who asked him the question. Ruby was her name, he remembered. The youngest and by far the most naïve and idealistic person he had met. She kind of reminds him Veronica.

"Oh nothing much, just some stew and a few omelettes."

A hum was the response he got as the girl quickly began washing up. Soon the others began to wake up as well. Ross, now done served them their respective portions. Need it be said that Ross, was a guy that follows the motto, 'There is no kill like overkill.' He would pack enough food to not only last himself for days, but, for other people as well. If one were to calculate the amount of food Ross has, they would find out that he has enough food to feed 9 people including him for an entire day.

However, that leaves him with less ammo than he would have desire. If there was one thing Ross would wish for it would be that ammo would be weightless, so he can carry as much as he wants without giving 2 shits.

 **Well sorry for turning on hard core mode for fun then.**

"Screw you bastard…my weightless ammo…"

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one Ruby….Just a giant jerk called 'The Author'"

"Okay…?"

The gang stared weirdly at Ross before digging into their breakfast.

"Wow, this omelette is amazing! Not to mention the stew as well. You might as well go work as a chef instead of….well whatever it is you are doing."

Yang complimented well stuffing her face full of food. The rest of the gang all agreed as well.

"It is…acceptable."

"That is as close as a thanks; you are going to get from the Ice Queen."

"Hey, I know how to be nice."

Ross grinned and decided to utilize his "great" sense of humour.

"Yeah, I'm you sure you know how to be _Weiss_ to people."

The mentioned Ice Queen huffed at the teasing and silently ate her food while the two pun-masters, gave each other a hi-five. Everyone was happily enjoying their food except for Blake. Her enhanced sense due to her fanus heritage tells her that something is…off with the food. It is not poison, that much is certain as the man cooking the meal himself was eating it with vigour. It is something that is akin to poison, yet because of its small amounts and aura, it is not able to harm her or anyone. This would slip by most humans, but, then again she was not human.

However, she did not speak out in fear of being discovered as a fanus. Questions about how she knew that would be asked, and she couldn't risk her second chance at life. Though, everyone still seems relatively fine anyways so she decided to drop the matter and file it away for a later time.

 **Cut away to the academy (Unless you want me to detail out how they took each steep to the academy)**

Ross expected many things when he heard about this academy yesterday; however, when he reached the famed academy his expectations were blown out of the water. The Beacon Academy was a place that was cleaner than anything he had ever seen, a place that screams prestige and power.

All in all, this place impressed him. However, before he could explore the place he was approached by a woman with light blonde hair tied back in a bun, wearing a pleated top with a wide keyhole neckline, a black high-wasted pencil skirt, along with a pair of combat boots and a cape wielding a riding crop. Suffice to say, Ross was captivated by her appearance.

"Ahem, you in the steel armour, headmaster Ozpin would like to speak with you."

Ross looked to see some of the people in the group give him worried looks. He smiled under his helmet and waved them off.

"I'll be fine guys. Now Miss…"

"Goodwitch. Now let us move with haste."

 **Headmaster Office**

Ross entered the dimly lit room, the back of the headmaster's chair facing him. The man known as Ozpin turned around and said.

"Ross, I am your father!"

 **No wait wrong script. Ermm change**

 ***Static transmission***

 **Headmaster Office**

"Ozpin, I've brought our guest."

The man known as Ozpin spun around to face Ross.

"Ah yes, thank-you Glynda, you may now leave."

The woman now known as Glynda nodded and briskly walked out of the room. Ross was now left alone with the headmaster that looked a lot like him.

"Ah, take a seat, let us start with introductions shall we? My name is Ozpin, headmaster of this fine school that you are currently in. Now, tell me, who are you then?"

Ross simply stepped out of his Power Armour and took off his helmet, slightly surprising Ozpin at how similar they both look.

"My name is Ross Marston, I'm a…wanderer of sorts from where I come from."

Now that peaked the headmaster's interest.

"Oh and where are you from then?"

Ross was now debating whether to lie to the headmaster or tell him the truth, even if the truth was somewhat unbelievable. He was tempted to lie to the headmaster; however, he knows that somehow the headmaster would be able to see through it. He sighed and opted to tell the truth.

"I am from a place called the Mojave Desert, it is a wasteland of sorts, filled with creatures that are as terrifying if not more than the ones you have."

The headmaster raised an eyebrow at this.

"You speak as though this "Mojave Desert" is not in remnant at all."

"That is because it isn't, not in such a beautiful place like this. I don't think I am even on the same planet, because if I was, my device here would have found a satellite easily."

The headmaster was now really intrigued at his new guest.

"So what you are saying is that you are possibly from another planet then?"

"Possibly even another dimension, since I got here via this device."

Ross answered pulling out what remains of the transportalponder. The headmaster examined the complex wiring and electronics of the device carefully.

"I see…Most people would find your story unbelievable, however, I will give you the benefit of the doubt should you have any proof."

Ross simply pulled out his Stimpaks, Med-X and the plasma mines he brought. The headmaster hummed as he inspected the items brought forth to the table.

"The syringe, also known as stimpaks, heals people by accelerating their regeneration process. It is injected directly in the bloodstream to use. The other syringe is something called Med-X. It is a painkiller basically. Now, this here is a plasma mine, from what I have seen you people haven't utilized plasma as weapons yet. So here it is a mine that uses plasma as a weapon rather than explosives."

The headmaster now looked at his look-a-like in front of him, he was convinced.

"It seems that the evidence you brought forth is undeniable, indeed Remnant does not have such technology yet. I am inclined to believe your claim."

The headmaster now looked at the young man in front of him.

"So, now that we got that out of the way. What are you going to do now?"

Ross was for once speechless. He had no idea what he wanted. His city New Vegas is already stable; he had already taken his revenge on Benny. Now in this new place, he had nothing.

The headmaster knew that this young man in front of him was aimless, he knew that look in his eyes, for he had the very same look once. The headmaster was not one to watch someone so young with such potential get wasted, so he decided to propose an offer to the young man.

"It seems to me that you currently have nothing in mind or any goals to strife for. How about a place in this academy? Clearly you seem like a talented individual, so why not use your talents to protect humanity and fight against the Grimm?"

Ross upon hearing the headmaster's offer stayed silent and contemplated his choices. Though, it wasn't a hard choice.

"I accept."

The headmaster grinned at this.

"Well then, welcome to Beacon."

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

One would wonder why such a tired man like The Courier would accept the headmaster's offer. The Courier's answer was simple. This is a new life form him, a life mostly free of the horrors of the Mojave. A life where he need not stain his hands with the lives of others. A life where he could fight for the good of humanity as a whole.

There were many times where Ross, would question if the decision he made was the right one. When he decided to take control of New Vegas, he always wondered if he made the right choice. Every decision he made was filled with doubt, the decision to spare the brotherhood, the decision to nuke Ceaser's Legion. They were all choices that Ross had made, and they were all filled with doubt. Besides, who was he kidding? He would never be able to rest; he became a Courier for a reason.

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. You four have retrieved the black bishop piece. From this day forward you will work together as team Cardinal(CRDL), led by Cardin Winchester."

The audience clapped for the new team.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. You four have retrieved the Knight piece. From this day forward you will work together as team Ruby(RWBY), led by Ruby Rose."

The audience once more applauded for the new team while Ruby was hugged by Yang.

"Oh I am so proud of you!"

"Ahem. Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren. From this day forward you will work together as team Juniper(JNPR), led by Jaune Arc."

Jaune was stunned at the declaration. While his team smiled at him and the audience applauded.

"L-led by?"

"Congratulations young man."

They got off the stage and the headmaster cleared his throat once more to get the students' attention.

"Now, as some of you know, there is an individual that has not been placed on any team yet. Currently he is undergoing another…test, to gauge his abilities before I make my decision."

The headmaster finished and the screen that showed the teams flickered, to show a young man covered in battered steel armour, squaring off against a man with messy green hair wearing glasses and using a bat-torch hybrid as a weapon.

"Why there young man, you seem to be able to match me. However, let us see how you deal with this."

The green haired man rushed towards Ross in a burst of speed and swung his bat-torch like a golf club while using the acceleration mechanism in the weapon to enhance his blow, denting Ross' Power Armour again. Ross not wanting to damage the Armour any further quickly got out of it and readied his bowie knife and Light Shinning In The Darkness. His bowie knife held in a reverse grip in his left hand, while his right hand crossed his left with the pistol. **(For visuals just google pistol and knife technique)**

"Ah, a great stance! Perfect for both offense and defence!"

The green haired man began firing blasts of napalm at Ross who rolled out of the way while firing back at the man. The bullets mostly missed; however, one hit its mark at centre mass. The green haired man grinned and charged forth, swinging his bat-torch, aiming for Ross' face. Ross leaned back, while switching his left hand to a forward grip and hastily parried the blow. He then proceeds to fire his last 2 shots at the green haired man's chest causing him to jump back.

Ross felt his hand numbed slightly from not deflecting the man's blow properly. He shuddered to imagine what would have happened if he was slower. Heck, the man packs a wallop.

"That was impressive young man! I haven't had such a workout in years! Tell me, where did you learn how to fight?"

The eccentric man asked as he dusted himself off. Ross' eyes widened. He had hit the man a few times with his fists in Power Armour, and 3 bullets from his pistol, yet he wasn't even injured. In fact, he only looked mildly winded. He did however, noticed a faint glow as his bullets and fists impacted him. Nevertheless, he decided to ask his questions later.

"I am mostly self-taught, from where I come from you need to learn how to fight to be able to survive."

Ross replied as he reloaded his pistol.

"I see, indeed fighting to survive would make one a very tough opponent, as they are usually unpredictable and are not as…flashy."

The green haired man observed.

"Well, since I am going to be your teacher for the next 3 years I shall introduce myself. My name is Bartholomew Oobleck, however, you shall address me as Doctor Oobleck. Not Professor Oobleck, I didn't earn a Ph.D. for nothing you know."

Ross smiled under his helmet.

'Ah, a fellow intellectual it seems.'

"I guess it is common curtesy to introduce myself as well. My name is Ross Marston pleased to meet you Doctor Oobleck."

The Doctor grinned and readied his thermos once more. Ross puts away his weapons and prepared to charge at the Doctor. The Doctor narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 **To the Audience**

"What is he doing?! Is he trying to get himself killed?"

Ruby panicked as she watched Ross put away his weapons.

"That dunce, does he have a death wish?!"

"Hey Ice Queen, maybe you should _chill_ out."

"Grrr this is not the time for jokes!"

Weiss raged at Yang who was laughing as she was trying to placate the girl.

"Besides, I am pretty sure that he has something planned. He is not that stupid."

Yang said, confident of her fellow pun-buddy's ability.

"Oh oh! Maybe he is just faking him out so he can surprise him as he breaks his legs!"

Ren sighed at Nora before turning his attention back to the screen.

* * *

 **Line Break**

"I feel like I should high-five Yang for a great pun…."

Ross muttered before charging at the Doctor. The Doctor met his charge at the middle, though at the last minute, Ross slid down and dropped a frag grenade at the Doctor's feet. The Doctor quickly smacked the grenade away and twirled his weapon to aim it at Ross, only for Ross to shoulder ram him and smoothly transition to an uppercut.

Ross quickly grabbed the Medicine Stick in his left and the Light Shinning In The Darkness in his right and aimed it at the Doctor's head only to feel immense pain as the Doctor delivered a harsh blow to his stomach. He was about to get back up only to see that the Doctor had already aimed his weapon at his head.

"Marvellous! Simply marvellous, though I believe that I have won this bout."

Ross sighed and nodded.

"I concede."

The Doctor grinned and shifted his thermos bat back into a regular thermos before offering Ross a hand.

"Oh cheer up young man, you are very talented to be able to push me this far. Most first years would have lost in the first 10 minutes. You lasted for an hour, it is no small feat."

Ross grinned and accepted the helping hand.

* * *

 **Line Break**

"Ohhhh he was so close!"

Ruby deflated as she witness Ross lose to the Doctor.

"Hmmph, such reckless behaviour, he should have kept his distance and strike when the professor got too close. He seems to have very quick reactions, to be able to block attacks from a seasoned huntsman."

Weiss commented as she analysed the fight.

"Don't be so quick to judge, you could see that he was actually having a hard time deflecting that blow. His reaction speed may be fast, but, his body is not fast enough. Not to mention that his plan was actually very well thought out. Should the professor not hit the grenade away he would be dazed giving Ross enough time to end the fight. On the other hand, should he hit the grenade away he would be distracted for Ross to end the fight too. However, Ross underestimated how fast and powerful the professor is, thus causing him to lose."

Blake added.

The headmaster cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as Ross had just arrived in the amphitheatre.

"Ross Marston, you have clearly demonstrated your ability to work with others in the Emerald Forest, and your fighting abilities, in the fight against Doctor Oobleck. You will now be a rotating member for team RWBY and team JNPR. You will switch between teams every week; your first team will be with team RWBY."

The 2 teams were surprised at the headmaster's decision though, they weren't unpleased with it.

"However, it needs to be noted that while you are on either team, everyone in the team will be expected to perform better during missions and team assignments to ensure fairness."

The 2 teams sighed at this.

'Of course, there has to be a catch.'

Were all their collective thoughts. The headmaster looked amused at the scene.

"Well with all said and done, congratulations young man."

The headmaster smiled at Ross, who gave a polite nod at the headmaster and head down to join team RWBY.

 **Line Break**

"There are only four beds…"

Weiss commented as they all reached the room. Before Ross could inform his team that he had a solution already Yang decided to speak up.

"I don't mind sharing a bed, so what do you say Ross?"

The entire team looked scandalize at this while Yang grinned.

"I mean I could share with Ruby, and he could have my bed."

The team immediately grew red at this while Yang laughed at her team's reaction. Ross quickly calmed his blush down, though he could still see a bit of it.

"Actually, I already have a solution. I will just sleep on the ground in my sleeping bag. I don't really want to cause any inconveniences for any of you."

The team's reactions were varied. Ruby was glad that she didn't have to share her bed with Yang. Blake gave a blank look. Yang shrugged her shoulders in a 'suit yourself' manner. While Weiss, was impressed at how gentlemanly he acted, much better than the one called Jaune Arc.

With the sleeping arrangements decided the team decided to get some rest for tomorrow. Ross' was the last one to drift to sleep, his last thoughts being.

'A new life, a new chance, let's see what it holds.'

 **End**

* * *

 **Phew, okay first off, apologies for not updating sooner. I was planning on a once a week thing but, I decided for once every 2 weeks. So anyways the chapter is shorter, so I couldn't really put much memes into it. Even if I am tempted to. But still, leave a review I guess? So that my poor fragile ego can be shattered. If anyone of you noticed that the style of this chapter is somewhat different is because I am currently experimenting with different writing styles. I have read many fanfictions and their style varies. However, majority of them are quite short per chapter (roughly 3k+ or so for each chapter I know some are around 6k+. However, I don't really like cramming too much in one chapter. With the exception of chapter one.) and need not describe or explain everything. Basically, show, don't tell. I am trying to replicate that so my next few chapters might be a bit…flawed as I try to tweak my writing style. There will still be memes and jokes. Just I might tone it down a bit. Anyways enough rambling, hope you enjoy the story. I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
